


Kisses at Midnight

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 100 Percent Pure Fluff, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, this is short and kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: “Okay, I’ll be your New Year’s kiss.”“Really?”Hongjoong smiled a small bashful smile. “Yes, really. No takebacks now, Park Seonghwa.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Kisses at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleeplessstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessstrawberry/gifts).



> Let's pretend i posted this on new years eve and not three days later, okay?
> 
> I wrote this to my lovely strawberry who wanted a fic with the prompt: "wanna be my new year's kiss?" And when she asks who am i to deny her anything?

The year was coming to an end and they were finally having a little bit of a break. They hadn’t been invited to perform on any of the End of the Year Shows, and Seonghwa knew that most of them were a bit sad over that fact. But secretly, he was relieved. They’d had a hectic year, with a tight schedule and too many injuries and too much sickness for his liking. They’d deserved some time off.

He would’ve also been happy to just stay in his room, watching an exhausted Hongjoong sleep (not in a weird way, he promised). But no such luck. San and Yunho had chased them all out in the living room – _it was forever since we all got to hang out!_ – setting up a game they were all too tired to actually play. Seonghwa had managed to coax Hongjoong out of his bed, only to stop Yunho from forcefully pick him up and carry him with him. Hongjoong was small, and Seonghwa knew that he hated to be reminded of that. So instead he urged San and Yunho out of their room to go and rouse the others, while he tried to get some kind of life into their leader. 

Hongjoong had grumbled weakly, rubbing his eyes as Seonghwa had pulled him up at his elbows.

“Come on. It’s either this or Yunho carrying you out,” Seonghwa had told him.

“You’re always my choice, Seonghwa-ah,” Hongjoong had mumbled, eyes barely open. Thankfully, because that probably meant he didn’t see Seonghwa blush.

“Oh, come on, you big baby.”

He had managed to get Hongjoong into the living room where he’d promptly had fallen asleep again, curled up next to Seonghwa. Yeosang wasn’t in much better shape, actually being carried out by a grinning Yunho, followed by San who was pulling Wooyoung and Jongho by their wrists. Mingi was already asleep on the other sofa opposite of Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Until Yunho dropped Yeosang on top of him. Mingi groaned, flipping over and sending Yeosang sprawling on the floor. Wooyoung snorted, looking slightly more awake now.

“I hate you all,” Yeosang mumbled, face towards the floor. Yunho just laughed as he picked him up again.

“Dito,” Jongho said, rubbing his eyes as he shot San an irritated look. “Can’t we just get an evening off?”

“We have several evenings off now,” San argued. “And Yunho and I wanted to play a game.”

“You’re the only one who wants that. We’re all too tired,” Jongho deadpanned. “I don’t even think Hongjoong-hyung is alive.”

They all turned around and looked at Hongjoong. Seonghwa got the unreasonable feeling that he needed to protect Hongjoong against a pack of hungry wolfs.

“He’s alive.”

Jongho shrugged. “He still looks dead to me. Just proving my point that we all need to rest. Hyung.” He added the last as an afterthought. The nerve of that kid.

“Come on, Jongho-ah, indulge your poor hyungs once in a while,” Yunho said, sitting down with a slightly struggling Yeosang in his lap, as Mingi had enough sense to gather up his long limbs to make some space for them in the sofa.

“Yeah, come on, it might be fun,” Wooyoung, always the mediator, said, pushing Jongho down in the sofa next to Seonghwa before he himself sat down on the floor, looking expectantly up at San.

“That’s the spirit! I knew I could count on you, Wooyoungie,” San beamed, jumping down next to Wooyoung, nuzzling his face into Wooyoung’s neck in a disgusting show of affection.

(Next to him, Hongjoong nuzzled his face closer to Seonghwa’s shoulder, but that was beside the point.) 

“Also, we ordered food for everyone,” Yunho added, finally putting Yeonsang down next to him. That made everyone perk up.

“Why didn’t you say so from the start?” Mingi hit him on the shoulder over Yeosang’s head.

“Aren’t our company enough?” San pouted, to which everyone replied _no_ in unison. Even Hongjoong managed to mumble out a _no_ , making Seonghwa’s heart jump.

After the food had arrived and they’ve eaten, everyone was more awake. Even Hongjoong sat up now, munching happily on his kimbap, but arm still pressed against Seonghwa’s. The mood was definitely better now as well, Jongho even laughing at something San said.

Whatever game they were supposed to play was forgotten as they fell into an easy conversation, joking and laughing tiredly with each other. It was actually really nice, Seonghwa thought.

“Can you believe it already almost 2020?” Yeosang said, leaning against Yunho with his legs over Mingi’s.

“Yeah, we’re already on our second year since our debut,” Yunho said, leaning his cheek against Yeosang’s hair, arm thrown over his shoulder and hand deep into Mingi’s hair.

“That’s crazy,” Hongjoong said, pressing slightly closer to Seonghwa. “It feels like it was just yesterday we debuted.” He looked up at Seonghwa, making the air stuck in Seonghwa’s lungs. 

“Yeah…”

“This year is going to be even better!” San said, pumping his fist up in the air, rousing Wooyoung who had been leaning against him. “We’re going to win all the grand prizes!”

Hongjoong snorted, sending vibrations up Seonghwa’s arm. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Aw, come on, hyung, have some faith,” Wooyoung said, sliding an arm around San’s waist and leaning his chin against his shoulder. “I believe in us.”

“Me too!” Mingi agreed. “2020 is going to be Ateez’s year!”

Seonghwa opened his mouth to argue, because yes of course he wanted all the success to them, but they needed to be realistic as well. But before he got a chance to say anything San said:

“But before that, we should have a New Year’s party!”

“Yes, we should!” Wooyoung immediately agreed.

“Will there be food?” Jongho wondered.

“Yes, of course,” San grinned.

“Then count me in.”

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong for his approval. He was the leader after all. Hongjoong met his eyes. “Sure, why not, let’s have a New Year’s Party.”

That made San, Wooyoung, Mingi and Yunho erupt in cheers. Yeosang and Jongho just smiled, but they also seemed happy at the thought of a party.

“We should do everything you should do on a New Year’s party!” San stated. “Eat a lot of food, dance to music, play some games, watch the fireworks, and…” He trailed off, looking thoughtful for a second before he threw his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, startling him slightly. “Wooyoungie, will you be my New Year’s kiss?” 

Wooyoung spluttered, his ears turning red, but he still put his arms around San’s middle. “Of course, dummy.”

“Yay! Then that’s a deal,” San beamed, turning his head to look at the others, without letting go of Wooyoung. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to kiss Wooyoungie, you guys have to find someone else to kiss,” he declared, making Wooyoung hide his face in embarrassment against his neck.

Yunho immediately started to think out loud about who he’d want to kiss, meeting mostly protests from the others.

Seonghwa looked down at Hongjoong, who was watching the scene in front of them with an amused smile. He nudged him to make him look up.

“Wanna be my New Year’s kiss?” He tried to mimic San’s voice, making it into a joke. Even if his heart was beating loudly in his chest.

Hongjoong blinked up at him, mouth agape. Then heat spread on his cheeks and he looked away, making Seonghwa realise that Hongjoong might not have taken it as the joke it was intended to be. Before he could take anything back Hongjoong opened his mouth.

“Okay.”

Now it was Seonghwa’s turn to blink at him. “Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be your New Year’s kiss.”

“Really?”

Hongjoong smiled a small bashful smile. “Yes, really. No takebacks now, Park Seonghwa.”

As if Seonghwa wanted to take anything back. He couldn’t believe Hongjoong had actually agreed.

“Okay. No takebacks.”

Hongjoong smiled, sliding his hand down between them so he could wrap his fingers around Seonghwa’s. They said nothing more about it. Eventually Hongjoong fell asleep against him again. The rest had also started to nod off, Jongho leaning against Seonghwa’s other side. Seonghwa caught Yunho’s eyes and together they managed to get everyone to bed. Yunho was gracious enough not to mention Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s intertwined fingers.

They didn’t mention anything about the New Year’s kiss the days leading up to New Year’s Eve. Seonghwa wasn’t sure if Hongjoong even remembered it – he had been really sleepy after all. And if he didn’t remember, Seonghwa wouldn’t want to be the one to remind him. What if he had changed his mind? That would just be too awkward, and it might ruin their friendship.

Even if Hongjoong that night had pulled Seonghwa down with him into his bed when Seonghwa had tried to put him there.

“Cuddle me,” Hongjoong had mumbled, face pressed against Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Please, hyung.”

And who was Seonghwa to deny Kim Hongjoong anything?

So he had fallen asleep with Hongjoong curled up against his chest, head tucked in under his chin. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed, but after their agreement about the New Year’s kiss it definitely felt different.

When he’d woken up Hongjoong had already been gone, and Seonghwa couldn’t help but wonder if that meant anything. Even if Mingi told him that Hongjoong apparently had gotten an idea that he had to write down before he forgot it and gone to his studio. Seonghwa didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

So he didn’t say anything about the kiss. Planning the party kept him occupied while Hongjoong was cooped up in his studio. Plus, both Wooyoung and San came to him to talk about their New Year’s kiss. Not at the same time though.

Wooyoung sought him out first.

“Seonghwa-hyung, can I talk to you?”

“Sure. Did something happen?” Seonghwa patted the bed next to him to get Wooyoung to sit down.

“It’s about San.”

That hadn’t surprised Seonghwa at all. “What about San?”

“You know we said we would be each other’s New Year’s kiss?” Wooyoung fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not meeting Seonghwa’s eyes.

“Yes. I was there. Just as everyone else.”

Wooyoung blushed. “Do you think he meant it?” The question was so quiet Seonghwa almost didn’t catch it.

He pushed back his urge to laugh. Wooyoung was clearly distressed. He reached out and grabbed one of his hands. “Have San every lied to you?”

“Well, once. When he’d eaten all my candy when we were trainees. He was afraid I wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore if I found out.”

Seonghwa smiled at the memory. San had been really upset about that. “Okay, besides that, has he ever done anything to misguide or hurt you?”

“No.”

“Exactly. When it comes to you, I think San means every word he says,” Seonghwa said truthfully.

“So he likes me too?”

“A blind man could see that he likes you too.”

Wooyoung had just blushed at that, and after thanking him gone off to – probably – find San. Seonghwa’s conversation with San the next day had been almost word for word the same. It had actually been uncanny. Those two were probably soulmates or something stupid like that. But Seonghwa had given San the same advice, and now the two idiots were even more affectionate with each other than usual. Jongho kept glaring at Seonghwa as if he knew exactly who was responsible for the increase of PDA in the dorm. Seonghwa pretended not to see him.

Besides, he was busy trying to read Hongjoong’s mind without him noticing, to try to figure out if their upcoming New Year’s kiss meant something more. So far it had been futile.

New Year’s Eve was upon them before Seonghwa had managed to figure out where he had Hongjoong. He tried to make himself busy with preparing everything instead – as if he was going to leave Yunho and Mingi alone in the kitchen anyway. He didn’t want to start the new decade with the dorm burning to the ground.

San and Wooyoung had made themselves responsible for the decorations, while Yeosang set the table with Jongho’s help. Hongjoong hadn’t gone to his studio today, and he sent Seonghwa small smiles every now and then that sent his heart into a frenzy as Hongjoong tried to help out in the kitchen.

But after he’d almost gotten run over – literally – by Mingi _twice_ , Seonghwa pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Go fix the drinks instead,” he told Hongjoong who pouted cutely but did as he was told anyway. 

Mingi and Yunho batted their eyelashes and made kissy faces at Seonghwa when he returned. He tried to ignore them but it was hard when Mingi leaned into Yunho and said with a high pitched voice that he guessed was a poor impression of himself:

"Oh, Hongjoong, will you be my New Year's kiss?" 

Seonghwa hid his face in his hands and groaned when Yunho replied in a poor imitation of Hongjoong:

"Oh, hyung, I never thought you would ask!" 

The two morons threw themselves in each other's arms. 

"Hongjoong!" 

"Seonghwa!" 

"I hate you both."

Yunho and Mingi had matching shit-eating grins and Seonghwa wondered if he could get away with murder. Maybe Hongjoong would help him if he asked. 

"You're cute when you're blushing," Yunho said. 

"You're burning the food," Seonghwa told him. 

"Shit!" 

Suddenly there was a crash in the living room followed by Wooyoung's scream. "Mercy!" 

Seonghwa exchanged a look with Yunho and Mingi. 

"Maybe you should go and check what happening?" Mingi suggested. 

Seonghwa sighed. When he signed up to be a part of this group he hadn't known that he would end up being their mother as well. But his feet were already on their way to the living room. 

In there he found Hongjoong on top of Wooyoung on the floor trying to smolder him with a pillow. San was a wheezing pile of laughter next to them. 

"What's going on here?" Seonghwa said, bringing out what Yeosang called his 'mother-voice'.

For some reason that only made San laugh more, while Hongjoong froze up, looking up at him with big eyes. 

"Seonghwa-hyung, help," Wooyoung wheezed from underneath the pillow. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow towards Hongjoong who quickly removed the pillow from Wooyoung's face. 

"Seonghwa-hyung is so the top," San snickered. Seonghwa chose to ignore San, but he could feel himself blushing. 

"Sorry," Hongjoong said, climbing off Wooyoung. 

"Please try to behave. Let's not start the new year with murder," Seonghwa said. They didn't need to know the fact that he himself had considered murder just a minute ago.

Hongjoong managed to look a little ashamed, but he still sent glares towards the two idiots on the floor. 

"Even if it's justified," Seonghwa added, earning a grin from Hongjoong. 

"Hey!" Wooyoung protested, sitting up on the floor. 

"I need to go and check on Mingi and Yunho and make sure the kitchen is still standing," Seonghwa said, mostly to Hongjoong. Hongjoong nodded. 

"Good luck."

Somehow they all managed to finish the cooking and preparations without anyone getting murdered or the kitchen burning down. Seonghwa was actually a little bit impressed. And proud. His group of weirdos could pull through when needed. 

Dinner was nice. A bit of a mess, but that was normal. Seonghwa really didn't mind. He ended up sitting opposite of Hongjoong, which was also nice. The shared more than one look that gave Seonghwa some hope that maybe _maybe_ it wasn't completely unbelievable that Hongjoong liked him back. Hongjoong even hooked his foot around Seonghwa's leg under the table, leaving it there long after it must have started getting uncomfortable. That was also nice.

After dinner, they played games. Seonghwa didn't get to be in the same team as Hongjoong for reasons he didn't even bother to listen to. San seldom made sense anyway. But he had a nice time. Mostly because Hongjoong seemed so happy. He was smiling and laughing, his whole face lighting up with joy. It was Seonghwa's favourite look on Hongjoong. 

"You're staring," Yunho informed him, making Seonghwa snap his eyes away from Hongjoong. 

"I'm not." 

Yunho snorted and patted Seonghwa on the shoulder in a way that made him want to remind the other that he was the older of the two of them. Even if Yunho was stupidly tall.

"No, and Wooyoung and San aren't hopelessly in love with each other." Yunho's tone was heavy with sarcasm, and they looked over just in time to see San "accidentally" trip into Wooyoung's arms.

"I am nothing like those two," Seonghwa said, shuddering at the thought. 

"No, you're probably worse. Because at least those two are doing something about their crushes." 

Seonghwa almost blurted out that they were going to kiss when the clock hit midnight, but he managed to catch himself. Yunho must have read it on his face anyway though. 

"Right. Good luck with that." He patted Seonghwa on the shoulder again before he skipped away to drape himself over Yeosang instead. 

As midnight came closer Seonghwa unconsciously started to avoid Hongjoong. But Hongjoong was having nothing of that apparently. When it was finally time to start counting down for the new year Hongjoong dragged him with him to the window. Since they had no balcony and didn't want to go outside they had decided to just open one of the windows to watch the fireworks.

They all crowded in front of the window, both to be able to see and for warmth. Seonghwa ended up behind Hongjoong, and as Hongjoong leaned back against his back, he bravely put his arms around the other's waist. 

"One minute left!" Mingi yelled, pushing everyone a little bit closer to the window. 

San turned around so he was facing Wooyoung next to him. Wooyoung was blushing but he steadily met San's eyes. Seonghwa felt a bit proud of him. The others started to count down from ten, but Seonghwa was so occupied with watching San and Wooyoung that he didn't even notice that Hongjoong had turned around in his arms until he placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his face around to face him. 

Seonghwa’s breath caught in his throat as Hongjoong looked up at him.

“No takebacks, Park Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa swallowed. “No takebacks,” he breathed. Hongjoong closed his eyes and moved in. 

His lips were soft against Seonghwa’s, and Seonghwa automatically wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and shoulders, pulling him closer. Seonghwa was sure the others were cheering around them, but he honestly couldn’t hear them. The kiss was better than anything he could ever had imagined. Hongjoong felt perfect in his arms, like he was meant to be there. Seonghwa’s breath caught in his throat again when Hongjoong’s hands found their way up in his hair. 

“Okay, break it up you two,” Yunho’s voice suddenly said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Seonghwa blinked up at him, and Hongjoong looked a bit dazed in Seonghwa’s arms. “We’re really happy for you and all, but please, restrain yourselves. We have no interest in watching you shove your tongues down each other’s throats.” 

Seonghwa blushed, hiding his face against Hongjoong’s hair. This was so embarrassing. He could feel Hongjoong laugh against his chest.

“Sorry.”

“We forgive you,” San said, throwing his arms around them. “Happy New Year!” The rest followed, engulfing them in a big group hug. 

“Happy New Year,” Hongjoong smiled, placing a kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek. 

“Happy New Year.” 

Yeah, this was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this babe, and i hope you feel better soon. ily
> 
> And to anyone else reading this, i hoped you liked it too. Thank you for reading and it would make me super happy if you would leave a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> I hope 2020 will bring happiness to everyone reading this and to ateez. This really is going to be their year, i can feel it


End file.
